Lustful Intentions
by Anmylica
Summary: Take a welldeserved slap, a ball, a father who wanted more, and a Dark Mark combine, and shake until a milky substance is achieved. Serve with a little pink umbrella and sit back, relax and enjoy to tale. Dramione, pure hate to start off the first course.
1. The Slapping Beginning

Lustful Intentions

By: Loraliant Angelisa Snape

-----------------------------------------------

_Hermione drew her fist back and let all her rage pour forward. She struck him with all the strength she could muster, which was enough to make his nose bleed. The blond boy bent double in pain, clutching his nose. He looked up at her with threatening eyes and waved a hand to Crabbe and Goyle. _

_"Come on," he said. The three boys ran without saying a word, until they got to an arch way that would take them into the castle. He yelled loud enough for the three Gryffindors to hear, "I'll get that little mudblood, mark my words!" _

A bell rang out, causing Draco Malfoy to jump with surprise. Upon looking at the clock, he saw that class was over. In fact, wizards and witches that he neither knew, nor cared to know, were filtering out the door. He suppressed a groan and gathered his things and stalked out the door. He walked through the various doors and one archway, finally landing at his favorite fountain.

The campus had gone fairly unnoticed, but once he saw her, the fountain was glued to memory. Yes, he did remember what he swore in third year. No, he had not had his revenge. Yes, he had a plan. No, he did not have the details meticulously worked out. In fact, truth be told, he was downright scared of what she would do when he put his plan into action.

He caught the glare of her dark brown hair from the afternoon sun. She was laughing at a friend of hers. About what, he didn't know. He sighed wistfully.

There would come a time when everything that would need to be completed would be complete; this wasn't one of them.

¢¼¢"¾♦¢¼¢"¾♦

"And then he dropped the pot and the mandrake started screeching! The only good thing was that it was only a baby, so it knocked several people out!" Hermione's eyes were dancing with laughter and her face was aglow with happiness.

"I bet that was funny," said Harry.

"Poor boy; I bet your professor had a field day," Ron added.

"Oh no, Professor Lenora was one of the ones that were knocked out!"

The three friends laughed at that. They had agreed to meet at a muggle coffee shop to see how each was doing. Harry had graduated and was now a top-notch Auror. In fact, there was talk about him running for Minister of Magic since Cornelius Fudge would be retiring at the end of the month. Of course, no one knew for sure except for him and Ginny and they weren't talking. Ron was working for the Department of Magical Games and Sports and was now trying to improve the Chudley Cannons. So far, the team had the three Chasers, two Beaters, and the Keeper; all they lacked was the Seeker to complete the team and be ready for a new season.

"So all is going well with Healing?" Ginny asked as she walked in.

"Yes, I only have this week left before I graduate," Hermione nodded.

"And of course we'll be there," Harry responded firmly.

"That means so much to me; now when's the due date?" Hermione grinned. Ginny and Harry turned a slight shade of pink and Ron sat up a little straighter.

"It's in February," Ginny brushed off the question.

"February what?" Hermione pressed on.

"The fourth; and well, we wanted to know'" Harry started.

"If you would be its Healer," Ginny finished, coming to stand by her husband.

Hermione gazed at them, shocked, and Ron beamed at his brother-in-law and sister, and Hermione.

"I-I don't know what to say," she breathed.

"Say yes," Ginny instructed, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Of course!" Hermione jumped up and gave the other three friends a huge hug.

------------------------------------------

"Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble, give me what hold to be most supple; give her time and give her cycle the whirlwind of the lovable. I have come to take what is rightfully mine so give the color the rosy tint that will identify the time." Draco held the blood red roses over the cauldron, plucking the petals quite cruelly off. With a smirk, he added the final ingredient. The platinum ring held properties that were rumored to be held by Merlyn himself.

"And so it begins filthy mudblood. I swore to you and now, marked by my hateful promise you shall pay," Draco turned, cloak trailing behind him in a wide spread and walked quickly out of the room. Behind him, the cauldron boiled on, churning and bubbling to cement the hold that the cold Slytherin had upon the Gryffindor.

With a loud snap of the door, the spell was done. The next day would prove to be a hell for her, but a blessing for him.

------------------------------------------

Dear readers of the Fanfiction Network,

I hope you enjoy this installment of new fics to come. I'll be posting this on Fiction Alley next, so if you see it there, it's not plagiarized. And so you know, Hermione and Draco hate each other. Hermione doesn't have a makeover, nor is she secretly a pureblood. This also takes place after Hogwarts. And one other thing; it's based off of what was said in the third movie concerning the slap Hermione gave Malfoy. Otherwise, it'll be from the books.

And remember to Review!

Loraliant Angelisa Snape


	2. Shades of Eye Color

Lustful Intentions

By: Loraliant Angelisa Snape

-----------------------------------------------

The evening was unusually cool for a summer evening. But Hermione had no reason to care; she had just made a cup of hot chocolate and was snuggled in front of a small fire with a fiction novel. She had just stumbled upon it, but so far it was proving to be quite good. In fact she could hardly put it down sue to the suspenseful nature. She had just turned the page and took a sip of her tepid drink when the door bell rang.

Hermione sighed as she got up. "I'm coming; hold on a sec!" She walked through her entry hall and opened the door. "May I help yo-" her words died in her throat when she saw who it was.

He walked through her door, pale blond head glistening in the soft lighting of the room, with every ounce of self-assured arrogance. He gazed around at her cream coloured walls decorated by mahogany furniture and magnificently bold portraits of various landscapes and a few of people. Many, however, were bordering on abstract form.

"Malfoy," Hermione began, "what do you want?"

He smirked, "Don't you know yet?" She shook her head no. "Then I shan't tell you."

"Okay Malfoy, what's this about? You're up to something; I just don't know what."

"Is it a crime to want to visit an old school friend?"

"Whenever the two school friends hated each other more than anything in school, and they haven't stopped, I'd say it is."

"You're words wound me, Granger. Really," he sarcastically replied.

"Shut up, you great ferret!" she exclaimed, suddenly losing her temper. "If you're here to be sarcastic, you might as well go."

Both stared the other down. Their gazes clashed and he saw what he wanted. He smirked a little as she started to say, "You won't win against me. Now leave!" Hermione pointed to the door.

"Oh, I'll leave, but only after I've had my say. It's beneficial to you, after all. I've already won." Draco spun on his heel, opened the door, and simply left without as much as a glance at her.

Crookshanks came and wrapped himself around her legs, purring and rubbing his head. "He is one strange man," Hermione said to her cat.

----------

"And while he is out cold, I'll be filling in," a short, stumpy witch said to the class. Already half of them were near sleep from boredom. Draco himself had been cradling his head with his hand near sleep from the stupor she seemed to give off.

"Excuse me, miss," a blond haired girl towards the middle of the desks said, "but who are you?"

"He he, I'm Dolores Janie Umbridge, of course." Many looked confused, some had don't-care written on their faces, but Draco let out a great whoop.

"Mister uh," she began.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Umbridge looked blankly at him for a moment before replying, "Is that all? You expect this to be important to me?"

"Well, you are my old Defense professor at Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry, but you must be referring to my great aunt. She had taught at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Draco mumbled. Well, that was a nicely embarrassing episode.

"Anyway, if you'll turn to page fifty four, and read that, we can have the lecture." Umbridge smiled sweetly at her class. She looked nothing like her great-aunt.

-------------

Ginny smiled slightly as she saw Hermione come into the muggle café with an armful of books; same sweet, studious Hermione to the rescue. She sipped her tea, growing concerned.

"You'll never believe this! Malfoy stopped by at my house last night!" the brunette exclaimed.

Ginny did a double take and stared. "Malfoy, as in 'Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Bad Ass So-Watch-Your-Step? That Malfoy? No!"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

"What did he want?"

"He stopped by, I let him in, we traded insults, and he looked deep into my eyes, like he was searching for my soul and-"

"And he kissed you and said he'd love you forever, right?" Ginny sarcastically finished. "Sure, he hates you. What happened after that?"

Hermione glared reproachfully before continuing, "He said something about winning a war in reply to what I said about winning no matter what. Afterwards, he skived off because he said he found what he was looking for or some odd stuff like that."

"Hmm, that's odd. I wonder why he was looking into your eyes; they're just plain brown, nearly everyone has those. And when did you get color-changing contacts, by the way?" Ginny asked, looking at her eyes trying to see what was so special about them.

Hermione frowned, "I don't have color-changing contacts in. I don't even wear the things."

"Well, you're eyes look yellowish right now."

"What?" Hermione asked and whipped out her compact. Indeed, her eyes had changed to a yellow-tinted amber. The site of this was a little unnerving.

"See?" Ginny asked. "I assumed you knew.

"What? No, I didn't, but I gotta go now, see ya Gin." Hermione grabbed her books and left.

"Stop by the house later!" Ginny called after her. Hermione waved behind her hurriedly without looking back. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving now then." She looked around once and then disapparated from view. Only one person saw her disappear. But seeing someone pop out of sight wasn't too peculiar to this person.

The blonde smirked. Yellow-amber eyes were the first stage. _'I'd give it another twenty-four days,' _he thought. With a quick glance, smirk still in place, he disapparated to his house. Oh, what a good time to plan stage two.

--------------------------------------------

_Yes, I know this is short. I'm sorry, but this was all I had planned for this chapter. On word, it's two pages. Just be glad for the update. Now, as soon as my dialup connection connects back up, I'll reply to your reviews._

Christi-Lynn: Thanks! Hmm, well what do you think? We'll just have to wait and see.

DceptiveNocence: Thank you! I'm glad it's intriguing. I've also thought about making it R rated in a later chapter. What do you think?

ernie and bernie: Thanks! Keep reading!

Smay: Thanks! Keep reading!

Issie: I should have emailed you about the chapter; did you get it? And thanks!

RedWitch1: Oh, thanks! If you'll put me on your author alerts list, you'll see when I update!

Shea LaRoc: Leave your email address and I'll email you when I update!

Life, Love Sanity: Why is it whenever I post/update, I always look forward to your review first? You have got to be my favorite reviewer! Hope this was soon enough for you!

Hatusu: Oh thanks so much for the compliment! You're my second-favorite reviewer by far! I'm glad you think so! I personally think I'm moving too fast, but I can't slow the pace down. And I also think my dialogue sounds false, like they aren't people that are talking. But that's just the way I write, so I'm stuck with it. As for the potion, you'll find out more about it later. I'm not going to say it isn't a love potion, but I'm not going to say that it is. Hermione's just going to be the baby's healer when it's born. I'm not sure yet what will actually come from using and adding it, but I have something in mind. And thanks ever so much! I've grown a lot as a writer, and it's nice to have people think so too. And about Draco being Seeker for the Cannons? **Smirks**. What would I ever do without Quidditch? You'll see.

Savvyfairy: it's short simply because I had no more to write. Most of the chapters will be short. I only drag things out when I have too. Otherwise, I'm to the point. Hope you enjoy!

_And that's all the responses. Next chapter might not have them. It depends how many I get for this chapter! And please recommend this fic to other readers out there!_

_Loraliant Angelisa Snape _


	3. Destiny On The Horizon

Lustful Intentions

By: Loraliant Angelisa Snape

-----------------------------------------------

_'Everything will be fine. I'll just do what I planned to do. Nothing major; just keep walking,'_ Draco found himself thinking.

Hermione was there, talking to an unknown person, mad. She slightly turned her head, saw him, and excused herself from the other person. He looked confused, but gave no sign of protesting.

"What do you think you are playing at, Malfoy?" she hissed in anger.

Draco found himself slightly taken aback. "I have entirely no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't play with me! And leave me alone. I'm not yours, nor will I ever be!" her brown eyes flashed. She must have found out what was happening and took the antidote.

"Oh well. Tomorrow's another day." Draco watched as she walked off.

-----------------------------------------------

"She said what?!" Blaise asked in astonishment.

"It's true, Blaise. She found out. She said that." Draco walked restlessly to the window and sighed as he looked out at the street below them.

"Well what are you gonna do? She can't tell you to back out now! The entire thing depends on whether or not she comes through! It depends on whether or not you come through too," Blaise added hastily at Draco's raised eyebrow.

"It won't depend on her anymore. She's obviously right; Granger's not the girl."

"No!" Blaise shouted a little too loudly. "Hermione Granger is the one, I know it!"

"Blaise," began Draco after a moment's hesitation, "this isn't about your 'never-wrong' inferiority complex, is it?"

Blaise shook his head, a blank look resting on his face.

Draco sighed, "Alright, we'll give it one more try. If it doesn't work this time, we'll move on."

"Fine by me," and with a quick POP, Blaise was gone.

'Well I'm glad someone's happy,' Draco wished he could feel the same way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Expect more when I get in the mood to write more. Sorry this is so short, but I'm not sure what to include in this chapter. I'm not even sure why I wrote this one period, because I typed this randomly. However, I have gotten several ideas from this random writing, so I hope you'll enjoy this.

Oh, and sorry it took so long!

If I don't update within a month, someone please review and tell me to get a move on. I work faster then.

_Loraliant __Angelisa __Snape_


	4. Apprehension and Nostalgia

Lustful Intentions

By: Loraliant Angelisa Snape

-----------------------------------------------

_He was creeping around the common room, trying to suppress his anger. How dare she?! She wasn't supposed to like them! He sat down on a leather black chair and held his head in his hand. It was all wrong. All wrong. Wrong. That's what it was. _

_He sat back up and sighed. He gingerly pressed the tips of his fingers to the spot where she had hit him not even two hours ago. Of course, he hadn't done anything about the bruise it was leaving. _

_What did it matter? To everyone else, it would be a sign of triumph. But, secretly, to him, it would be a sign of forever hatred. Even if it would disappear in a few days. _

_That was what he hated about her. She was always being too bloody noble. She didn't have a bad bone in her body. Nothing could make her turn violent, unless it was him. _

_He brushed his longish blond hair out of his eyes. _

**_Elsewhere…_**

_"I don't know what's wrong with him. Or with me. I would never have hit a human being! He just gets me so riled!" the brown, curly haired Gryffindor said. _

_"Maybe it's the fact that both of you hate each other," the younger red haired girl answer. _

_The first Gryffindor let out a half growl, half groan and replied, "I could fall in love with __Draco__Malfoy__."_

_"Oh god, don't let the rest of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw hear you say that. They'd be through the roof."_

_Both laughed at that remark. They continued on to get __Harry__'s and __Ron__'s schoolbooks to try and persuade them to drop Divination and switch to Arithmancy instead. The red head waited for the older girl. She took the stairs two at a time and looked back at the remaining girl and smiled. _

_She brushed her brown bangs out of her face._

**_Room of Requirement…_**

_"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you have to goad her like that? What is wrong with you?!" The blond boy yelled at himself. No one was around, as he was in the Room of Requirement. _

_That special room was the only one that didn't have spells and wards around it that prevented someone from doing dirty things. Even though it could stop those nasty hexes, not many people knew about it. In fact, he was surprised that the headmaster didn't know about it. _

_He collapsed on the floor, suddenly exhausted. His wayward thoughts had left him dry of actually standing. His seemingly dead grey eyes stared at the off-white floor. He felt emotionless. _

_Well… Okay maybe not emotionless. More like filled to the brink and beyond with one emotion: Jealousy. _

_Harry __Bloody__ Potter and __Ron __Stupid__ Weasley were the ones he felt the jealousy towards. They stole her away. _

_He sighed in defeat._

**_A Year Later…_**

_He looked like a bat. Or maybe __Count __Dracula__. That was definitely not the look he was going for. _

_He had wanted to ask her. Had almost done it. But at the last minute, turned away. _

_It wasn't right, some would say. The two of them should be together, if that was what they wanted. His mother said otherwise. _

_"If I ever catch you with that stupid mudblood, you'll wish you'd never been born!" His father had stood there and merely smirked and nodded. Narcissa, being a Black once, hated muggleborns and muggles far more than Lucius ever had, or would. He sometimes thought that was why they got together in the first place. _

_Hey brushed his hair back once more, a habit he had picked up since early childhood. "Here's hopin,'" he muttered and walked down to get Pansy. _

_A girl with straight hair and gorgeous fitting robes was on the arm of __Viktor__Krum__. She looked familiar, yet she didn't at the same time. Ah, and there was Potter, speaking to her. All of a sudden, she turned to look at something past him._

_'Hermione!' his inner mind gasped. On the outside, he didn't even show that he recognized her. _

_Later, as the couples were dancing, he watched her discreetly. Pansy kept stepping on his left foot, and he was getting quite tired of it. Finally, he excused himself as __Crabbe__ asked her for a dance. She didn't look too happy about it, but for the sake of being polite, she accepted. _

_Hermione was the girl on Krum's arm. All of a sudden, having them sit with the Slytherins didn't seem as good as it had once before. _

_He looked back at them; Krum was gone, maybe to get something to drink for his beloved "Herm-ohn-ninny." Oh joy._

_He brushed his platinum hair back once more. Damn it, but she looked beautiful tonight. _

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you guys are happy! I swear I went through about four different versions, none of them liked, when I thought of this. Have fun!

Loraliant Angelisa Snape


	5. Lust's Map

**Lustful Intentions**

By: _Loraliant Angelisa Snape_

**.L.u.S.t.**

"Oy, Draco! We have a problem! Yes, Briana, could you get me a coffee, black, and a bun, no glaze, please?" Blaise Zabini came into the room, robes flying behind him, with a look of worry.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini," Briana Starks, the secretary that worked for him answered. Immediately she got up to do his bidding.

"What's the problem? Sharks in Bermuda?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"No. But I wish that was it. I've heard from a _very _reliable source that Hermione's pressing charges against you."

Draco, whose back had been turned on his friend, shelving a couple of books on marketing for the wizarding world, turned around sharply, a disbelieving look on his face. "Can she do that?" he asked in incredulity.

"She just filed the paperwork, if that's anything to go by."

Draco looked down at his desk. "Huh. So the Mudblood's got spine," he said softly; Blaise almost didn't ear him. "I'll take care of it." Draco grabbed his cloak, put it on, and said, "Watch over things here, Blaise. I'll be back momentarily. I hope."

He walked out the door, slammed it, and disapparated, leaving Briana with Blaise's asked snack and Blaise watching in shock.

**.L.u.S.t.**

When he got to Hermione's current place of residence, the sight that greeted him disconcerted his emotions. She was holding a baby. Even though he couldn't hear her, he knew she was cooing. He didn't know she could be so- so…_nurturing_. Something tugged at his heart, made him want to forget this cruel hatred he held for the girl. But this notion was absurd! '_Come on __Draco__, get a hold of yourself. There's no way you can ever forget what she did to you; this is revenge, pure and simple.'_ But his heart wished it wasn't so.

He slowly opened the door to the smart-looking cottage and slipped in. He could hear Hermione now.

"Okay, sweetheart, I better take you back to your mother. Let's go." Hermione lifted the bundle and got a stuffed animal that must have belonged to the child and stepped into the fireplace. She said something that was illegible to Draco and disappeared in green flames. He looked around at the impressive surroundings. '_She might be gone for a while, so might as well make yourself at home_,' he thought. He found the kitchen and saw a coffee pot with coffee in it. He looked in the cupboards and found what he was looking for.

**.L.u.S.t.**

The room was dimmer than Hermione remembered leaving it, but she had been gone for well over three hours. It was little beyond sunset. She stepped off the hearth and looked around. Everything was right where she left it, so why did she feel as if something was off? She wondered to the coffee table in front of the comfortable sofa and saw something that attested to her fears. She hadn't drunk any coffee before she left, although she had been meaning to. Thankfully she had bought one that was programmed to go off after two hours. A frown gracing her brown features, she went to the kitchen. With a flick of her wrist, the lights came on. Her eyes skimmed the room; again, everything was in the same place she had left it in, so why did she feel as if something was off? Her feet carried her to the table. Deep cologne filled her nostrils. Who did she know that wore cologne? And something as strong as that?

She was being paranoid; that's all. There had been no one in her home. There _was_ no one, she corrected herself. It was her overactive imagination. Sure of that conviction, she walked to her bedroom. She took off her blouse, not bothering to look at her surroundings.

If she had, she would have seen a surprised Draco Malfoy.

He hadn't expected her to come in unannounced. They way he had pictured their encounter was he would be sitting in one of her recliners, in a semi-dark room, demanding in that soft voice he always used to get what he wanted that made females shudder with longing why she had decided to press charged against him and for what reason. Seeing a half-naked Hermione hadn't been on the agenda. Not that he was complaining of course.

Hermione dropped her blouse in the open hamper by her dresser and unhooked her bra. In just seconds, that offending appendage joined the blouse. Hermione moved into the front of her dresser mirror and bent to open one of the bottom drawers. The mirror gave him a perfect view of her breasts. They were teardrop in shape; she was generously gifted in her body's curves. Excitement was coursing its way through his body. One thing was sure, hated mudblood or not, she aroused him in a way no others had.

Unfortunately for him, her gaze went into the mirror at that moment. He couldn't bring himself to look away. She seemed to look past him. Hermione didn't know he was there!

"I seriously need to patch that part of the wall." He turned and looked at the said problem. She was right; a part of the wall had had paint scraped off in a not-too-pleasant way. He turned back to her. She had gathered her hair into a pony tail and was turning around. He winced, getting ready for the shriek of shock.

Instead, he was met by silence. He opened his eyes, and looked at Hermione. Unfortunately, she decided at that moment to scream.

"GET OUT MALFOY! RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

He smirked, "What if I decide to leave five seconds until that minute is over?" She three what looked to be an expensive vase at his head as she grabbed her dressing gown and held it over her chest. Draco decided that then was the right to time to leave, since her aim was really good and he didn't want to take the risk that she would just repair the urn and throw it at him again.

He had just closed the door when he heard a loud, "ARGH!" from the other side of the door. Draco smirked. Ten points to Draco; zero for Hermione.

**.L.u.S.t.**

Hermione had put on a sweatshirt and a deep scowl as she entered the kitchen where her stalker was at. He smiled at her as she entered, making her scowl deeper. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I want to know why you filed a restraining order on me."

Hermione laughed. "Why? Try being a great arsehole, for one. Stalking me, harassing me, and are you thinking of raping me? Because I can get you for that, as well."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Not once have I stalked or harassed you. And when the time comes, I won't need to resort to rape; you'll be screaming for fulfillment. Don't challenge me Hermione. After all, you're merely a mudblood. In the end, I'm superior to you in every way." Hermione was seething with anger. Wand in hand, she slowly approached him.

"You are not superior; you're inferior since you can't open your mind even in the slightest. Now get out of my house before I hex you out!" she hissed.

He searched her eyes for a moment. "You're eyes are hazel." The very random comment did just what he was hoping it would; it threw her off.

"What? No they're not; I flushed that potion of yours out a long time ago."

"Ah, so you did find out about that."

"Of course," she scoffed, "kind of hard not to when you're eyes are getting lighter and lighter every minute."

"How'd you know what it was?"

"I use that same potion in my healer work. Why'd you want to know my cycle? Wanting me 'screaming for fulfillment' in your bed? Sorry Malfoy," she spat, "but I'm not willing to conceive _any _child of yours. I don't want it growing up with a bastard for a father." Draco was shaking with fury.

"Oh, yes, you'll conceive my child. You'll be riding my cock, screaming from the pleasure when you do." Her leaned in and placed a passionate kiss, full of anger, hatred, and lust on her mouth. She responded, much to his surprise, with equal fervor. All too soon, the kiss ended, both of them were breathless.

"I hate you," Hermione said halfheartedly.

Draco smirked. "I certainly hope so, love. I just might consider kidnapping you, take you to a deserted island, and fuck you till we're both passed out from exertion."

Something flickered in Hermione's eyes as she replied, "You wouldn't." _'But I know very well that he could,' _she thought.

He backed away from her. "I come calling, love. Just remember that we're gonna have a nice good snog when I do." He opened the door, walked out, door slamming after him. She waited only for a second before following him, locking the door with a special spell she had invented. She turned and leaned against the door. _What was happening to her happy existence? _

**.L.u.S.t.**

"What would you do Ginny?"

"I'd get that restraining order through no matter what he did."

"That's the problem. I got an owl earlier this morning saying that my request for one was terminated, and that they were happy to hear that our relationship turned for the better."

Ginny frowned. Something wasn't right with the man who was pursuing her best friend in the wrong way. "What else did he say?"

Hermione blushed at the memory. "Nothing much; wanted to know why I was getting the forms filed."

"He didn't do anything else?"

"No, just kissed me once."

"That's all? You're absolutely sure, Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Her face was bright red now. Who'd want to admit to their best friend that, instead of being the prude she had thought she was for so long, she was just as filthy as a slut? He had only said two vulgar words, and she went up in flames. She hadn't been able to get much sleep last night, her mind imprinted with the image of his body on hers. Her body shuddered.

"-because Harry can push it through for you, you know that right?" Ginny sighed, "You're not listening are you? What else did he say Hermione? Did he say anything vulgar?"

"Two words. Besides mudblood."

"What were they?"

Hermione blushed again. "I'm not inclined to say."

Ginny sat back and sighed for the tenth time since their visit. "You want him. It's purely sexual." She suddenly grinned. "Welcome to the world of lust."

Hermione, who was beet red, now, went an even darker shade of red. "I don't need to have it laid bare in front of me."

"No, you just want _him_ to be laid bare in front you."

Ginny watched as her friend's eyes closed, whether in horror, or pleasure, she didn't know. Secretly, Ginny was happy for Hermione. She had an inkling of suspicion that he wanted a long-term relationship with her friend, and she hoped she saw the light and took him.

"Well, it's been great Ginny-"

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

Hermione laughed her first genuine one in a long time. "No, it's been great. You've put things into perspective for me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Bite the bit, hope he goes away, and try to see the light."

"Gonna put that order back in file?"

Hermione hesitated before answering, "No. I think I'll just ignore him." Ginny nodded in understanding, and waved as her girl-friend gave her leave. She watched the older girl walk to the apparition point; somehow, Ginny didn't think Draco Malfoy was going to go away like Hermione wanted him to.

**.L.u.S.t.**

**Okay, how's that for an update? We see more into ****Draco****'s reasoning, and we see a map laid out for later chapters. Anyone want to adventure a guess as to what ****Draco****'s next move with Hermione is?**

**Read and Review!**

**Loraliant****Angelisa****Snape**


	6. Problems?

**Lustful Intentions**

By: _Loraliant Angelisa Snape_

**.L.u.S.t.**

"I don't know. Aren't there spells for that?" Draco asked, pacing the floor.

"Well, it says here that there's a very tricky one that doesn't always work. Does that answer your question?" Blaise responded. Draco rolled his eyes in response. The fellow Slytherin-alumni smirked. "Guess it did."

"The question isn't how do we do it; the question is how do we convince her that that's what she wants?"

"Um, we leave bunches and bunches of bouquets of roses in her room, send her cards and love notes everyday, take her out to dinner? I'm thinking we should go the romantic approach. After all, if that prophecy's right, you'll end up together in the end."

"That's not what I'm worried about. How do we get to that point?"

"By getting off your high ended arse, for one," a new voice sounded. Blaise and Draco turned to see the pretty younger redhead they had been at school with.

"Well, well. Ginevra Weasley. Oops, I meant to say Potter." Draco had a smirk on his face. Blaise looked passively at both of them. They both had fiery tempers that could go off at random times, and when they were both in the same room, it wasn't pretty.

"Yeah. That's right. I hear you have problems with a certain Muggle-born Gryffindor. I can help with that."

"Why would you do that, Potter?"

"'Cause I think you and Hermione are better suited than she and Ron ever would be. Of course it's not like they'll ever get together again. But better safe than sorry I always say."

"Let's get this straight," Draco sauntered to where Ginny was, stopping just in front of her. "You want me to seduce your friend into being with me. Just so you don't have to see her with your brother?"

"Exactly!" Ginny responded brightly.

"Just how do we get that?" Blaise jumped in.

"By the Monthly Charm. It's found in the Book of Conception for Wizards and Witches; special edition. What book were you looking in?" Blaise held up a book called Simple Wand Charms for Contraception. "Oh, no. Look at the title! You were planning for _contraception_ not _con_ception. Look, get that book, look in it, and get ideas. Use them. Now, for that bit of information, I expect you, both of you," Ginny added after realizing Blaise was still there, "to keep quiet about me helping you to her. Understood?" The two men nodded in agreement. "Right, well I've got to run. I have a healer's appointment." With a loud POP, Ginny was gone.

Draco stared at the spot where Ginny was standing just moments ago. He just didn't understand it! A Weasley-turned-Potter wanted Hermione to be with him. Something's fishy. And it's happening to him.

"Well. I better go get that book." Blaise disapparated with a POP!

**.L.u.S.t. **

"I think everything's just fine, Gin. No problems have presented themselves. You're healthy as a horse. Not to mention, the baby's as healthy as it should be."

Okay, great. I've been eating like nothing else. Tell me, am I _supposed_ to crave those Canary Creams Fred and George made? Is it safe for the baby to handle turning into a large canary?"

"I wouldn't recommend eating them. Just in case," Hermione laughed. Trust Ginny to crave something like that.

"Well, that's okay. I need to be off. Oh, and Hermione? Don't go too hard on Draco." Ginny gave a smile and then opened the door and walked out.

_'"Don't go too hard on __Draco__?" How about let's kill him off the face of the earth so I won't have to see him again,'_ Hermione thought, but she couldn't suppress the delicious shudder that made its way through her body.

**.L.u.S.t.**

"Let's get this straight; you have to attend a New Year's ball at the ministry?" Ginny asked her husband.

"Yes," replied Harry, "And most of the people from Hogwarts that we used to know, plus some other officials will be there."

"Will Hermione?"

"I think they sent an invitation to her. I'm not sure though."

"What about Draco Malfoy?"

"He's gotten an invitation for sure."

"Can you escort someone?"

"I'm positive you can. Married couples don't have to worry about that, though. You just bring your spouse and they don't say anything."

"Oh, okay."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, kind of. Hermione's been having a bit of trouble from him lately, and I'm concerned that they're gonna have a bad run-in one of these days."

"Huh. I'll talk to her tomorrow and find out if there's anything I can do. By the way, this party is a costume party. You need to be thinking about what you want to go as."

"Even during August?" Ginny demanded.

"I was just given that message. Don't bite my head off."

"It's okay," Ginny chuckled. "I was just taken off guard."

"Yeah, I gathered that. And that's one of the things I love about you." Harry smiled.

"You are adorable."

"It's just the uniform." Harry took her hand and kissed the palm.

"I still love it."

"I know. I love you Gin."

"I love you too Harry. Say, I'm gonna write a letter to Hermione now. Find out if she got an invitation or not."

"Okay. Send one to Ron while you're at it. I want to know when he's going to ask Hermione back out."

"Okay," Ginny agreed. "I'll do that." She put on a small smile; inside she was cringing. Sure, she'd love it if Hermione became her sister-in-law, but the two of them already tried to make a relationship work. While Ron loved every moment, Hermione felt like she was dating her brother, if she had one. She soon learned that, no matter how much she loved Ron, it'd only be platonic. And besides, Ginny didn't think they were well-suited. More like the opposite!

_Dear __Hermione_ Ginny wrote. But she didn't know what to say. Maybe she'd try that blunt approach Fred was always telling her about.

_Dear __Hermione_

_Harry__ and I were talking earlier, and what he told me made me sit up and pay attention. The ministry is planning a costume ball for New Year's and he told me Malfoy's received an invitation. So I was wondering, have you? Let me know soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Ginny_

There. Fred'd be proud of her for being blunt like that. If only he could see the letter.

Then, she wrote Ron's.

_Dear __Ron_ she began, knowing exactly what she'd say.

_Harry__ wants to know when you're planning on asking Hermione out on a date. _

_I say forget about asking her. She's already made it clear that you're her brother in everything but name and blood, and she wants to keep you a friend. Of course, I realize that you're likely to just ignore my advice and put your foot in you mouth. So, I bid you good luck. You're gonna need it, Brother. Badly._

_Love from,_

_Ginny_

After much contemplating, she decided to write one to Malfoy.

_Malfoy,_

_I don't know if Hermione got a summons, but I think this is the perfect time to persuade her to go with you. Tell her that you want to be friends. Challenge her Gryffindor pride. Do something sweet. Just don't be an arse. You screw this up, and I'll have your hide. I know we've never been the best of friends, or well, the best of anything, but I want to see her with you._

_Ron's going to ask her out on a date soon, so you better hurry. Oh, do me a favor, and burn this upon receiving it._

_Sincerely (although heaven knows you won't think I am being sincere), _

_Ginny Potter._

Turning to Hedwig, she tied one to each leg, and upon seeing the owl wanted to, she gave one to Hedwig to hold in her beak. "Take the one in your beak to Draco Malfoy first. Then, take Hermione's to her, and Ron's to him." Upon receiving her instructions, Hedwig flew out the open window. "And do hurry," Ginny said more to herself.

She must have stood by the window for fifteen mutes, because Harry called to her, "Are you done? It's been twenty minutes already!"

"Yeah," Ginny responded. "I just saw her out. You have such a smart owl, Mister Potter." She went back into the bedroom.

**.L.u.S.t.**

**Have fun with this one. It took me forever to find the disk, and then I had to rewrite the ending because it was cut off when I saved it. I expect more reviews this time. You'd think you people would want to read, but you're not. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Loraliant Angelisa Snape**


	7. A Mysterious Past

**Lustful Intentions**

By: _Loraliant __Angelisa __Snape_

**.L.u.S.t.**

_The Manor was cold on that July day. This wasn't normal; usually the rooms were kept at a comfortable temperature. Of course, that's when there's no trouble with the Malfoy heir._

_"I forbid it, __Draco__! She will not attempt it!"_

_"I never said anything about her trying to attempt it, or even thinking about the decision!" __Draco__ shouted back at his father. _

_"Don't talk to your father like that, __Draco__. This is serious. She mustn't try anything of this sort again. What do you propose we do, Lucious?"_

_"We wait and see if she tries anything against __Draco__, Narcissa dear. You say she's oblivious to her appearance?"_

_"Not unless it's her teeth. She's crazy about them."_

_"I don't believe the Mudblood's going to try to do anything, dear. I think she's gotten her revenge." Narcissa took a sip of her now lukewarm tea. _

_Lucius looked at various objects in the room, looking as if he was indecisive about something. "We watch. We do nothing. You're excused __Draco__."_

_The boy inclined his head and opened the door. Before he closed it, he could have sworn he heard his mother whispering to his father about seductive girls and the family fortune._

**.L.u.S.t.**

_The picture resided on his nightstand in the dormitory. When he was home for the summers and holidays, he never took it out of his trunk. It was a memory. Why else would he have that? No, it wasn't like he was obsessed with the girl. But he still had her picture. _

_It was of the Yule Ball. It was a magical one, so he had dozens of people moving and shuffling about in the area. Many Slytherins were in it; he and Pansy, Blaise and that Ravenclaw witch he had seen fit to take, though __Draco__ couldn't for the life of him remember her name, __Crabbe__ and Goyle, both dateless and stupid. There was Millicent Bullstrode. And a few older and younger boys and girls could be found. Of the few people in the photograph that wasn't enrolled in Hogwarts or Housed in Slytherin, was __Viktor__Krum__ and his date, the mudblood Granger. Others were in it, but he didn't know who they were. _

_He only had eyes for Hermione. _

_Her brown hair had not one trace of a curl; not even one wave. It looked like __Parvati__Patil__ had loaned her her own hair. Her eyes were warm and brown, shining with happiness at being at the ball with Viktor, who was clearly interested in her. It was then that __Draco__ realized she was more than a bookworm._

_He'd wanted her since that night. Sometimes, he'd walk into his common room in a mood worse than bad, and someone would mention what the "know-it-all-mudblood" had done lately. He'd blow up at the whole house; the others had always assumed it was his immense hatred for her, because he did hate her with every particle of his being. _

_Of course, one thing always managed to recede in the back of his mind everytime he convinced himself all he was feeling for her was a passion filled with hate; there's a fine line between love and abhorrence. _

**.L.u.S.t.**

_Blaise had approached him for the job. He had long since been working as a Private Wizard Investigator and heard that his long time friend needed a PWI. He had not heard for what, but Blaise assumed there was someone who was doing wrong in his company._

_Nothing had prepared him for what the job turned out to be._

_"You want me to do what!"_

_"You heard me, Blaise. Find her. Find out all you can about her. Who she's dating, where she's living, where she's working at, the works. Especially pay extra attention to who she's dating."_

_"My I inquire why?"_

_Draco__ swiveled his chair to face the fellow Slytherin he had shared a dorm with. "Revenge."_

_Blaise saw how hard his face had come to be since graduation, saw that the Mudblood they had competed against had changed him in a way no one else could have managed. It was against Blaise's better judgment, taking this job, but seeing firsthand what she had cost him over the years; all the pain, suffering, hatred, lust, maybe secret love, he slowly nodded his head. "I'll do it."_

_And he did it with perfection. Within a mere week, he had everything about Hermione secure. From her birth to now was in a file ready for __Draco__'s prying eyes. He tried his offices, but he wasn't to be found. Blaise disapparated to the Manor. __Draco__ would be there. _

_Lucius had died in the war, and Narcissa was in bad health in __St.__Mungos__. He pretty much had the whole run of the place._

_"Draco, I have the report," Blaise called, knowing he was somewhere close by. He walked in the sitting room and saw him. His eyes were bloodshot, an empty bottle of firewhiskey by his side. "What happened, mate?"_

_"I need to see this report immediately. There's a prophecy."_

**.L.u.S.t.**

**Heheheheheheee****! What'd you think about that cliff hanger? There's a little bit of background information; boring I know, but needed. **

**I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow around sixish so I wanted to post this. Please read this: If I don't get 70 reviews (60 at the least), you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I'm going to write about five more chapters of the 1000 word variety, like always. I expect those reviews by the time I get back, which is next Saturday.**

_**Hatusu: Lol, good characterization, huh? I don't know about that. I just write them. And you;ll get answers eventually. It'd spoil everything if you knew what was happening. Got any theories so far?**_

**So, what do you think about the prophecy? Anyone wanna take a guess as to what's in it? **

**Loraliant ****Angelisa ****Snape**


	8. Lie or Truth?

**Lustful Intentions**

By: _Le __Noir__de Adhara_

**.L.u.S.t.**

It was three days before he dared approach the lovely witch that had him captivated. He had heard from the many spies that he had floating about that she wasn't in the best mood. And seeing as he would quite like to have his manhood intact for as long as it was possible, he figured it would be much better for everyone if he stayed away ("You git! If you don't get a move on those reports, I'll castrate you" being the example in question).

He came dressed casually for once in Muggle clothes, much as he loathed them. A bouquet of daisies in hand, and a box of chocolates in the other as a last resort, he rang the doorbell, silently hoping she wasn't home.

After what felt like five minutes, but was only half a minute, the door opened to a much frazzled witch with wet hair. She looked like a cat that was drowning, to put it mildly. She was only wearing a towel, and it took all of his self restraint and then some not to rip it off her.

"Malfoy?" she asked disbelievingly. She really didn't believe him when he said he'd be around by owl post the other day.

"Yes, I fully know who I am. Did you have plans later today?"

"Um, no, not really. I had a good book to read, but it can wait."

"Good, I was thinking we could spend it together."

"Me and you, spend a day together? Ha! You must be out of your bloody mind." She left the door open, traveled through the sitting room and to her bathroom.

"No, I'm in my mind. I just don't know how I got there, is all."

He heard something like a giggle and was just about to question her on that when she replied, "Why are you really here?" The sound of running water could be heard over her voice.

"I told you, we're spending the day together so get ready."

He plopped down in one of her two recliners and picked up a magazine in boredom. He waited for a reply, but none came. After flipping through the periodical, he put it back in its place and looked up. Hermione had just walked in wearing jeans, boots, a t-shirt that said "Sugar Kills" on the front, and a jacket was over that. Her hair had somehow been straightened, and it hung nice and long down her back. He remembered that in their Hogwarts days, she never wore her hair up and she never wore makeup; the only exception had been the Yule Ball, when she had applied her makeup with an artist's hand. Upon that thought, he was determined to get to know her better and to find out what her childhood had been like.

"I don't think we should. I might be called in today, and that would cut our time in half. So, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I can't." She smiled sweetly, but he could see through the happy façade; she really didn't want to spend any time with him.

"Well, that'll have to be a risk we'll both need to take. I want to get to know you, Hermione," Draco added, upon seeing the look on her face. "I want to make up for all those years I called you 'mudblood' and was a prick in general. I want to make up for it, is that so hard to believe?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Draco cut her off quickly, "Please can I make it up to you?"

Hermione stared at him. It was murder to be thinking this. She should tell him to go to hell, throw him out, and hope he would leave her alone. It was the smarter thing to do out of the two roads she had just been shown.

But on the other hand, the Gryffindor side of her knew that a divide existed between his old house and her's, and, unlesssomeone acted against it, that divide would grow wider and stronger. It was suicide to do so, she was mental for thinking that this could change something, but heaven help her if she wasn't going to allow him in.

Hermione nodded her head. It was the right thing to do, so why did she feel as if she had just signed her soul to the devil?

Draco smiled. "I thought we could just go to a park; look at people doing things, birds, trees, and get to know each other better. Would that be alright?"

Hermione put on what she hoped was a happy smile. "Sure." Yeah, like hell itwould bealright.

She opened the door and gestured him to leave before her. He did and she locked the door before closing it behind her.

They walked in silence side by side to the park that was only a couple of blocks from Hermione's cottage. Hermione had decided that it wouldn't be her that broke the silence.

"I always did love daisies. I have no idea why. Maybe it's because they look so cheerful, so happy."

Hermione looked around. The sidewalk on both sides was planted with daisies. It made a pretty sight, to see all the white petals. It made her realize that some things, while tainted with time, would always remain pure. "They're not my favorite, but they are lovely."

"Ah, yes, but even lovelier still, are white roses. A symbol for purity, and a special token they are. Huh, I'd even wager that they're fit for a princess."

"Who's pure in blood," Hermione couldn't help but add.

"Ah, but she's not as pure as you might think. Sometimes, the most wise and fair person comes from blood that has not an ounce of purity."

"You used to think differently."

"Ah, but that was before I saw the light."

"Both literally and figuratively?" Hermione responded slyly.

"Both literally and figuratively," Draco agreed. He stopped suddenly, and turned to the woman beside him. "I've changed Hermione. You may not know how much, but I have. I'd like to strike a friendship with you. I'd like to make up for all those years we could have had, and to make better the years to come."

Hermione stared into his grey eyes. She tried to search for any hint of a lie, but none was there. IT seemed he was sincere. Hell, who knew if he wasn't being that way? Gazing into those silver-like eyes, Hermione realized that for all the evil he had ever done, she couldn't help but trust him. And because of that trust, she believed him.

**.L.u.S.t.**

**Oh, come on! You really expect me to continue right there? That's the perfect cliff hanger! Just wait until next chapter.**

**I've decided to make this a little bit more fast paced. Hermione's showing real maturity, and we've yet to see how ****Draco**** responds. Maybe in the next chapter we will?**

**On one last note, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE ON THE ****MAIL****ING LIST FOR THIS ****STOR****Y, ****PLE****ASE LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS, E-MAIL ME, OR SAY SO AND I WILL GET YOUR ADDRESS FROM YOUR PROFILE.**

**Review!**

**Le Noir de Adhara**


	9. I Feel You As Close As Skin

**Lustful Intentions**

By: _Le __Noir__de Adhara_

**.L.u.S.t.**

_'She believed him,'_ was his first thought as he woke the next morning. After all that bullshit he fed to her, she believed him. He chuckled at the thought. Now, it was only a matter of time before he had what he wanted.

He got up out of bed, tossed a robe on carelessly, and stalked to the bathroom. Flicking on the shower dial with a turn of the wrist, a hot stream of water blasted down. He stepped in after shedding the robe (he was already nude), and let out a long, heartfelt sigh. God, the water felt good.

After he had rinsed off his hair and body, he left the shower and carefully pulled out a robe. After securing his tie, he left his inherited Manor with a Pop!

His office was a functional one. Clean-lined, chrome-and-charcoal colored, it was perfect for business. Which was what he wanted.

He sat down behind his desk and signed some parchment forms regarding the current crisis at his latest acquirement. After, he smiled briefly and pondered where to go from here.

He could take her out to dinner. He had already beaten the Weasel, he was sure. Hermione felt more at ease with him. So where should they eat at?

Oh no, she's on the night shift now. Dammit, that was just his luck. She wouldn't be free until next week, when she was off. Would he always be trying to work around her schedule, instead of demanding time at his terms?

He reached down into a secret drawer and pulled out the photograph he had secretly taken of her during their last year at Hogwarts before both of them had left to help the opposite sides. Her brunette hair formed a halo around her head, long and touchable. Her warm chocolate eyes were smiling in his direction, but not at him. It was worth catering to her schedule, he decided.

He carefully slid the photo back, hoping that there would soon come a time he could set the frame out for the whole world to see.

Later, when it was time for a late lunch, he apparated to her house, only to find out she wasn't home. Damn, that was just his luck. Draco disapparated away from the house. Oh well. More time to see her later.

He decided to walk down to a Muggle bar after work. It was only a short walk, and he needed a stiff drink.

The road was deserted. Brief wonderings of why flitted through his mind, only to be pushed aside. It was dark, to be sure, but the streets usually came alive at that time. Then he heard thunder. As sudden as a woman cried over a broken relationship, the heavens poured him their sweet lament. He stopped and stared at the clouds, a feeling of darkness passing over him as the raindrops beat down upon him their sweet melody of loss. Was this why he suddenly felt alone?

He resumed his pace, a little quicker this time. Within minutes he was shaking his collar free of water. Draco crossed over the threshold and looked around. Thank Merlin it was empty, save for the bartender. He strode quickly to the bar, sat on a stool, and asked for a stiff whiskey. Wordlessly, the man poured him the drink, and sat it in front of the pale man.

Draco sipped on it, and suddenly realized a vital fact that he had continuously pushed to the back of his mind. He was helpless without her. As sudden as a lightning bolt struck a tree, he realized nothing was going right. His plan, that prophecy, wasn't going along the path it should be. He stopped and swirled the contents of the glass and pondered. Nah, it was the rain. He could afford to blame it on the rain.

The bell above the door tinkled softly, announcing a new occupant. Turning his head slightly, he noticed it was a curvy brunette woman with unruly curls. Maybe frizz had attacked once the rain started to fall?

She sent him an inviting smile. The little chit was free. A woman soft and willing in his arms was what he needed. But was he free to take her on her offer?

The girl looked too much like Hermione. She cat-walked to the bar, and Draco felt his resolve slipping. Maybe he would have her, and afterwards, send her on her way? Yes, it sounded good, he determined, thinking, _'To hell with it; I'm free. We're not together.'_ He downed the glass and sent the lady an inviting smile.

"Who are you," she coyly asked. Hell, even her voice sounded like Hermione's, bossy, rich, and deep for a woman.

He smirked. "Who do you want me to be?"

"What's your name?" she inquired, evasively avoiding the question.

"Davis. Luke Davis. Now, I must inquire, what is a lovely girl like you doin' in a place like this?"

"Come to drink down my problems. Harmony Gueringer."

Draco froze. It couldn't be a coincidence. "What school did you attend?"

"A local public school. I'm currently studying business at Oxford."

"So, you never went to a private school?"

"No, I was never accepted."

"Are you a muggle?" _'Shit, Malfoy, what if she is? Good going!' _he thought to himself, almost grimacing.

Harmony gave him a look, "What's a muggle?"

"It's a Romanian word. It means 'single'."

'_Where did that come from?' _he wondered.

"Oh," she laughed nervously. "Yes, I'm available."

_'For one night,'_ her expression read. He looked at the wall to his right. Draco put on his most seductive smile.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Dammit, why'd he have to pick one that reminded him of her? Draco had long since returned to the Manor within minutes of finishing with the chit. What a disappointment, really. He couldn't get Hermione off his mind. When Gueringer came, she cried out. That made him wonder, would Hermione sound the same?

Draco groaned. He hadn't found release, and had had to fake it for the first time in his life. What he needed was a cold shower. Maybe that would work.

Nope. In the end, he had to finish it himself. Desire still hung in his blood. Would the mudblood _ever_ get out of his system? He stopped suddenly. Furthermore, what would she say when she found out? There was only one thing to do: Tell her tomorrow.

**.L.u.S.t.**

**Hope**** that chapter wasn't too confusing. Ah, once again I merely hint at the prophecy, instead of addressing the problem. I must say, it's kinda fun. **

**This might be the last update until September. I know, I know. I'm sorry. But school starts soon (August 15) and when that happens, I'll be too busy to really do anything. If I can, I'll update before then. I'm going to update Not Another Lily and James Fan Fiction probably this weekend. **

**I recommend EVERYONE go see The Dukes of Hazzard in theatres when it comes out. Once again, we'll all see the ****General ****Lee**** in action. **

**IF YOU WANT ON MY MAILING LIST FOR THE FIC, ****PLE****ASE LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL, SAY SO IN A REVIEW AND DIRECT ME TO YOUR PROFILE (for users with accounts), OR E-MAIL ME DIRECTLY. Thank you.**

**Le Noir de Adhara**


	10. Sexual Truth

**Lustful Intentions**

By: _Le __Noir __de Adhara_

**.L.u.S.t.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to Hatusu, since she helps me get the characters together and is just the perfect friend through sunshine or a rainy day.**

**.L.u.S.t.**

Hermione woke to the sound of the doorbell. She thumped her head on the nightstand as she fell out of bed; her legs were entangled in the sheets.

She groaned and checked her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was frizzy, sticking up at odd angles here and there. She had bags under her eyes from working last night, and she was paler than usual. Hermione was going to kill whoever this guy (or girl) was.

Hermione placed upon her person a yellow dressing gown and trampled through the hall to the living room and entry way. She wrenched the door open and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly and swore. "Why are you here? What time is it?"

"It's eleven. I didn't get you up did I? I know you have the nightshift this week." Ah, bless him. He sounds sorry that he woke her up. Best to cut him some slack then.

"Yeah, actually, you did. Come on in." She opened the door a little wider and he stepped inside. "You can make some coffee in the kitchen; I'll go change."

"Okay," he replied, just stopping himself from saying instead, _"But I like you in what you're wearing. Or better yet, I'd like you in nothing at all."_

Ten minutes later, the coffee had perked, Hermione had tamed her hair and changed into sweats and a tee-shirt, and they were both sitting at the kitchen table. Draco looked completely at ease in his black cloak and gray shirt with black slacks and Hermione looked groggy.

"How was your shift last night?"

"Awful. You know why they have a night shift in the Children's Ward?" Draco shook his head. "Because they keep getting cases of Dragon Pox. We're so full right now; I'm surprised we're not shipping some cases out to other countrieswith other magical hospitals."

"And that's it?"

"No, Rhonda Milliards brought in her three kids. Apparently they got hold of a wand; one was green with a tongue as long as a frog's, another was orange and had steam coming out of his ears, and the last one had been turned completely into rabbit but without the fluffy tail."

"Did the kid have a tail?"

Hermione nodded her head. "It had one like a dog's."

"Ouch. No wonder you're tired. Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Oh, no, don't worry Draco. I have to get up at three just to wake up enough. I'll go and have a cat nap, and if I have to, I'll make a pepper-up potion."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. So how did your day go yesterday?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I filled out some paperwork, sent some orders by owl, fired a couple of people, shouted at some more, filled out yet again more paperwork, shouted a little bit more, and went to a muggle pub where I was stared at." Sure, it was a little white lie (there wasn't anybody in the pub to stare at him), but there was that chick!

Hermione giggled. "I can see why!"

"Yeah. I bet you can," Draco dryly remarked.

"Did you meet anyone interesting at the pub?"

"Uh, yes. There was a girl there."

Hermione smirked. "You picked her up, didn't you?"

Draco's brow furrowed. "If you want to put it like that, yes," he responded slowly.

"What was her name?"

"Harmony Gueringer." Oh, and what a name to remember. It reminded him of the woman's in front of him.

Hermione thought for a moment; the name sounded familiar to her. She shifted through memories of her childhood. "Oh! She used to be my best friend! But then she moved when she was eight, and I was nine, to Scotland. She's a muggle through and through."

"Oh, really?" Damn, he had a one-night stand with one of her friends. Albeit, Harmony was a friend that Hermione hadn't seen in many years.

"Yes, we haven't seen each other since then. I doubt I'll ever try and catch up with her; sometimes it's better to remember the past, but keep it out of the future."

Draco nodded in agreement. "We... had an... evening together."

Hermione snorted. "You mean you slept with her and didn't enjoy it."

Her companion winced, causing Hermione to laugh. She hadn't felt this awake or happy in a while. Maybe she should try getting only six hours of sleep more often. It seemed to work for her.

"I have reason to believe she enjoyed it very much. I'm just glad I 'forgot' to leave her my address. I'd rather leave that experience in the past."

The girl was smirking! The nerve! She was the one who hadn't allowed him to enjoy it in the first place!

"Oh well. It'll get better with the next slut. Oops, I meant girl."

Draco cast a knowing glance on her person. "You meant exactly what you said the first time, and for your information, the girls I take to my bed are not sluts."

"Oh, so you admit to being one yourself?"

"I never did any such-" he looked into her twinkling brown eyes and realized a very important fact. "You're teasing me."

"Of course!"

"Why?"

"Because you're very teasable."

"'Teasable'? Is that even a word?"

"Not that I know of; that's a very un-Hermione-ish thing for me to say. Usually I am 'oh-so-grammar-correct,' according to Fred and George Weasley."

"Well, bugger Fred and George Weasley. I happen to think that's exactly what you do all the time."

Hermione pointed a finger at him, "Now, I'll have you know, I've never used any exact slang term in my life."

Draco smirked, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to point?"

"Don't change the subject; and besides, she told me that the rule was lifted when you were conversing with an arrogant git."

"You just used a slang term."

"Yippee for me."

"And I'm not arrogant."

Hermione took a good, long hard look at him. "No, you're just conceited."

"Hey! I am not conceited!" Draco protested.

"No? Cut your hair tomorrow."

"What!" he yelped.

"You heard me. I'd tell you to dye it, but that'd betaking things to the extreme."

Draco sighed. "How short?"

"You mean you're actually going to do it?"

"If it'll convince you that I'm not conceited, I will."

"Just trim it neatly."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope," she answered.

"Okay, fine. Anyway, I need to go now. I have an appointment with Blaise Zabini later."

"Oh, really? Tell him I said 'hello.'"

"Okay, I will, Hermione." Both of them stood up. He put his mug in the sink and turned to her. "We'll get together sometime later this week, how's that?"

"That'll be fine. Bye Draco." Hermione wrapped him in a tight hug which caught him by surprise. He slowly relaxed into it and hugged her back. When they broke apart, he gave her one last smile and disapparated with a Pop!

Hermione glanced at her clock to see that it was after twelve. _'Some lunch is in order,'_ she thought.

**.L.u.S.t.**

**Well, how do you like that? First, you guys get two chapters in a day, and thenmany days later you get another one! **

**To answer a review from someone who I can't get the name to at the moment, it's merely coincidence that ****Draco**** met someone who was like Hermione. It's coincidence still that Hermione knows her, as you found out in this chapter. I couldn't resist adding a little "reminder" of Hermione and how she's creeping into his mind. **

**Hatusu: Yes, Hermione is way too trusting, but we'll see how that unravels pretty soon. I'm glad you think ****Draco****'s funny. I never noticed until you mentioned it. Here's your update, and I expect you post ASAP!**

**The next couple of chapters will mostly be about character development, to give you guys a heads-up. We might even see the prophecy. I said might! **

**Now, I leave you guys with this: **

**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW

**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW

**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW**REVIEW!**

**Le Noir de Adhara**


	11. Doubts And Everlasting Love Tulips

**Lustful Intentions**

By: _Le __Noir__de Adhara_

**.L.u.S.t.**

As things turned out, neither of them got to see each other that week, or the next. Business had Draco turned inside out, what with there being a rumor of fraud going through the company, and Hermione's healing abilities were stretched to the day shift as well as night (the Dragon Pox epidemic in children was quickly turning into a plague). She barely got four hours of sleep each night because of the way things were going.

That did not mean she didn't have any time to ponder her seemingly growing relationship with Draco Malfoy. When she wasn't attending a sick child, thoughts of him filled her.

She often wondered if she had come to trust him too soon. After all, he was once a Death Eater and a Slytherin. He was devious, cunning, sly, and knew how to ly his way out of any situation. What was to say he wasn't conning her at this very moment?

But then, she remembered how sweet he was always being around her, and she couldn't help but think that it was genuine. If he was lying to her, he wouldn't be as sincere as he was being.

But there was still that nagging suspicion.

How did she really feel about him? She thought she used to hate him, but that was before she got to know him. She knew for a fact that she didn't want anything to happen to him; hell, she cared about him! So what did that mean? Hermione knew she wasn't in love with him.

But she needed to get back to her paperwork. This had to be finished by four o'clock today, by which she could go home. Thank Merlin Stacy was back. She would cut the workload in half.

As Hermione signed the last document, she thought about how she had called Draco conceited, and wondered if he had done as she dared him to and cut his hair. While Hermione thought he was very good-looking with it hanging long and his bangs falling into his line of vision, there was no denying that he would look very powerful with shorter hair.

But maybe she was imagining things. Maybe he wasn't planning something dastardly for a change. But there was that matter of what he said to her...

She didn't even know a "Harmony Gueringer". She didn't even know of any Gueringers period. Why did she lie about that?

Hermione decided she was suffering from temporary insanity. Because there was just no other explanation for what she did.

Is she were to be completely honest with herself, she was jealous that he got to be that _footloose-and-fancy-free_. Hell, if she was being _brutally _honest, she was disappointed that he hadn't made any moves on her in the last couple of weeks.

But if she admitted that, she'd use the Killing Curse upon her person.

Life wasn't fair. Sure, it could give you looks, money, fame, a boyfriend, love, hatred, but it all boiled down to one thing: if you weren't sure of yourself and your actions, you were up the proverbial creek without a paddle.

She was sure about one thing. She acted rashly. He was a bloody Slytherin. She was a Gryffindor. It would never work out.

_But you were almost sorted into Ravenclaw. Surely, that must mean it had a chance._

Hermione snorted and picked up her white coffee cup. It was insane to keep corresponding with him. She would send him an owl in what precious time she had and tell him that she no longer wanted to see him.

A soft hooting noise came from the window of her office. Hermione looked up in surprise. A pretty barn owl was sitting there, clutching a bouquet of what looked to be tulips.

She got out of her chair, took the tulips in her hand, and thanked the owl. She turned her back to the window and fingered the card. Apprehension filled her, making her spine rigid. She put them in a vase, filled it with water from her wand and sat down. She looked back at a chart she was reading. She had red maybe only a paragraph when a flash of light caught her eye.

The tulips were on fire! Oh so they looked at first glance. Then Hermione realized it. They were Everlasting Love Tulips; this type of flower was rumored to keep sparks flowing from the petals only if whoever sent them was still in love with the recipient. Hermione decided to look at the card.

It said, _"To the most beautiful witch of all, who could make even the most boring book (cue History of Magic's textbooks) come alive with a touch. I'll see you later on this week or early next week. Owl me when you get a day off, and we'll make plans."_

There was no signature. Hermione could do nothing but stare at the parchment. Slowly, her tension about her almost-relationship with Draco Malfoy seeped out of her, as if it was the cold from a winter's day leaving her body as she slipped into a hot bath. Slowly, she allowed herself to allow her mistrust, self-doubt, and what ever hatred there was left leave her. She knew that she did trust him at last.

**.L.u.S.t.**

**Sorry, guys, but I couldn't write anymore. It'd ruin the chapter if I did. This is just under a thousand words, but the next chapters will (hopefully) make up for it. **

**I wish I could give you guys straight answers about the prophecy, and everything else, but it'd spoil everything if I did. **

**I am going to say this: You've hit many foul balls so far. I'm not going to say "Expect the unexpected," because the expected is what will happen for the most part in this story. I can only say be on guard for a few surprises, the main one being the prophecy. **

**Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what Hermione's reaction will be like when she finds out there **might **be a prophecy?**

**Le Noir de Adhara**


	12. A Prophecy Or Not?

**Lustful Intentions**

By: _Le Noir de Adhara_

**.L.u.S.t.**

Zabini crashed against the table nearest the door, with a loud thud. He was half-drunk, wet, and mad at the witch that threw him to this side of the room. When he became sober, he was going to _kill _Ginny Potter, no matter how pregnant she was.

"Alright Zabini. I tolerated your behavior, even encouraged it. But this has gone far enough. What's this I hear about a prophecy?"

"The prophecy is none of your business."

Ginny scoffed, "Yeah, right. It's not my business the closest thing I've got to a sister might be in danger because of this. Now, I don't care what you say, you're going to tell me what this little prediction entails, or I'll make sure you can't reproduce."

Blaise was silent for a moment as he took this threat in. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, and I suppose Snape was captured simply because of my good looks?"

"You were the one who stopped him!" Blaise gaped at the redhead.

"Of course. Harry was a bit disappointed, but that git went to Azkaban in the end, didn't he?"

"Hmm." Blaise was smart; he wasn't going to talk.

"But I digress. Let's go somewhere a little more…private, shall we?"

Blaise had an extremely bad feeling about this.

**.L.u.S.t. **

Ginny and Blaise approached the small run-down shack in the marsh of South Louisiana with some trepidation. Jerrica the Misguided moved around a lot because she felt that Muggles were trying to find out about the magical world using satellites and neon blue bubble gum. If Ginny had known that she would be in swampy land at that point in time, Ginny would have waited to see Jerrica.

When the two companions (who weren't really companions at all) reached the door, Blaise timidly knocked. It was a few moments later when the door opened a tad.

"Ah, Zabini, I knew you were coming. I saw it in the crystal ball. But who is your little friend?" the woman purred.

"I'm Ginny Po- Weasley. But surely you knew that? After all, if you are really the Seer you claim to be, you should have foreseen."

"My dear, sometimes someone of my position does not wish to know these things. Surely you understand that to tell all would be to have everyone climbing into your life, trying to get a glimpse of their future?"

"Right. Well, I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" Ginny looked skeptic.

"Of course," the woman hesitated, not sure if this was a good idea. She opened the door further to permit them access.

Jerrica had an elephant look about her. She was very massive, wearing robes of deep scarlet. Her dark hair was plastered to her head in what looked like stinksap, had close to ten scarlet earrings on one ear and two blue ones in the other. She had several different kinds of necklaces around her neck, but what was the most shocking accessory of all was the aluminum foil hat she wore upon her head. Ginny stood there and stared.

"Now, please, sit." The room in question was the barest one ever owned by a Seer to that date, Ginny reckoned, snapping out of her reverie. There were four chairs, three of them stiff-looking. The floor was covered in dirt, and a small tattered rug was placed beside the broken bed. It smelled like wet dog in there.

"Now, how can I help you? Find out the sex of your baby maybe?" the woman looked hopefully from Blaise to Ginny.

Ginny gasped. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! He is NOT the father."

Blaise looked disgusted. 

The gypsy's face fell. "Oh, okay. Well, what can I do for you? I am a busy woman after all."

"Busy doing what? Ripping people off?" Ginny snorted, loud enough for all to hear. Jerrica scowled.

"Please, excuse the girl. She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

"No, I just want my answers," sneered Ginny. "And I will have them." She turned to the woman. "What are the details about a prophecy made by you concerning Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?"

Jerrica remained blank for several seconds. She finally replied, "I predict many prophecies. I cannot recall that particular one to mind."

"Hmm. Were you aware that you had made any one prophecy?"

"My dear, every Seer is aware of a prophecy they made! That's an insult!"

"Do you know if it was recorded?"

"Yes, it was."

"Was anyone there to hear it?"

"Ten people," Jerrica answered shortly.

"Hmm. Well, Jerrica, I do believe that you are a fraud," Ginny hesitated on the Seer's name.

"Where do you get an idea like that!" Jerrica answered indignantly. Blaise had his head in his hands.

Ginny sighed. "One, a Seer has no way of recognizing that they just made a prophecy, since they believe they simply dozed off and awoke with a start. Two, it can't possibly have been recorded because you didn't make a prophecy and because of that, no one was around to hear it. Now that we have established that there _is_ no prophecy, I think it's safe to tell us why you are meddling with two separate people's lives!"

Jerrica laughed. "There's no way you'll get me to tell you."

Ginny stood and stared into the woman's eyes. Jerrica stared defiantly into Ginny's. Neither moved a muscle for who knew how long. Finally, Ginny smirked. "Thank you for that. It makes everything much easier."

Jerrica faltered. "What? What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just a dabbler in Occlumency. I'll see you later. Oops, I'll see you never again. Ta-ta." Smiling into Jerrica's shocked face, she Disapparated with a pop.

Blaise stared weakly at the place where Ginny had once been. "I had nothing to do with this," He assured the older woman in a small voice, causing her to look upon Blaise in scorn. Blaise smiled weakly in the face of trouble. He knew he was in trouble now.

**.L.u.S.t.**

**Well, hope you're happy. It took me forever to get this out. First, my old computer crashed, and then Hurricane Katrina hit. Now, I'm preparing for Hurricane Rita, who's supposed to be coming for my area. Thank God I live about two hours away from the Louisiana coast, eh?**

**Don't expect me to post for a few days, maybe even a couple of weeks. It all depends on Rita and what she does. I'll try to post more soon.**

Please keep in mind that we haven't seen the last of Jerrica the Misguided. She'll make a further appearance in later chapters. I know this doesn't provide a good grasp of the prophecy, but have no fear. This is a two-part chapter. I believe you'll get the prophecy details in the next one, if all works out the way I plan. 

But for now, who thinks she really did make a prophecy, or is she just another fraud? Tell me your opinion in a review!

**Le Noir de Adhara**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out and review my latest one-shot Play Dirty. Just click my author's link and go read it. Don't forget to leave a review as well!**


	13. The Truth Shall Be Your Enemy

**Lustful Intentions**

By: _Le Noir de Adhara_

**.L.u.S.t.**

There will be two people different in every aspect. Those two people will bear a prodigy in the true world, and in doing so, prevent any others with the Dark dream. The woman, born on the nineteenth day of the ninth month of the seventy-ninth year, and the man, born on the fifth day of the sixth month of the eightieth year, both on the twentieth century will unite and animosity will cease. They are the true lovers.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She believed that this was a prophecy, all right. It was as much a prophecy as a squash. How on earth Draco believed it, she didn't know.

She had gotten the full story out of Blaise, and how he had teamed up with Jerrica to create the false prophecy that would spur Draco into action. She had also learned of Malfoy's vow to make Hermione pay for a punch she had delivered him in their third year. It was sad, really, his thirst for revenge.

Ginny had considered telling Harry, but she had decided to postpone that until she talked to Hermione. She had also thought about telling Hermione, but she wasn't sure what the older woman's relationship was like with the Slytherin, so she couldn't decide until she talked to her.

That was why they were meeting for dinner tonight at the Weasleys'. All the family would be there, Remus and Tonks were going to be there, and Fred wanted to bring his girlfriend to meet the family. Somehow Ginny got the impression that he was serious about her. Under that façade, Ginny planned on cornering Hermione and making spill all about the relationship.

Of course, that kind of statement was always doomed to be easier said than done.

Laughter filled the kitchen of our favorite matriarch that evening at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur had just told the latest story of their son Jack, and how he had almost Vanished Daddy's wand. Both parents were proud of him.

So far, Ginny had been unable to corner Hermione. She had had to help her mother in the kitchen, and Hermione was talking with Remus about something or other that Ginny was willing to bet her entire fortune (well, Harry's, actually) that that conversation had something to do with academics.

Ginny and Hermione had exchanged a brief greeting before Mrs. Weasley called her daughter in. Both had promised to converse later. Later came when everyone was seated at the long table halfway during the meal. Harry was seated on his wife's left, and Ginny had maneuvered it so Hermione sat on her right. Talk about Quidditch occupied most everyone, so Ginny took that miracle space of time to converse with Hermione.

"And you're fine, aren't you? I know you're scheduled to come in next Tuesday, but I can't help but worry. I've known you for a while, Gin."

"I'm perfectly fine," Ginny smiled. "I'm more concerned about you and Malfoy. Is he treating you well?"

"Yes; sometimes I'm convinced that he thinks me a princess." Hermione rolled her eyes as she lifted her glass. "We're supposed to go out to dinner this Saturday. Did you know he's an Occlumens?"

"No, I didn't." Ginny looked shocked.

"Oh, he is. He's been teaching me bits and pieces here and there."

"Hermione, are you sure that's entirely safe?"

"I know so. This might seem crazy, but I trust him. Oh, I had my doubts," Hermione added hastily, upon seeing Ginny's dubious look, "but he's let me into his mind, let me explore his memories. He's good, Ginny. He may not know how to show his emotions, but I know he's sincere."

Ginny stared. She couldn't believe this. Hermione sounded as if she had fallen in love with the Slytherin. "Hermione, what are your feelings for him?" Ginny questioned slowly.

Hermione looked into her drink. "Well, compassion, obviously. I care for him. Honestly, Ginny, I'm not sure."

"You want to know what I think?" asked Ginny. Upon Hermione's nod, she continued, "I think you're in love with him."

Hermione looked shocked, rigid, hurt even, Ginny noted. She was sure her own face had a grim tone to it. And that moment, Ginny knew what she had to do. "Hermione, I'm happy for you, if you are."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not in love with him. That's impossible."

Ginny looked in to Hermione's eyes. What her friend claimed, and what she really felt were two different things, Ginny realized. Whatever Hermione said, it was true that she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

"Okay, Hermione. I just wanted to check."

"Hey, has anyone heard about Neville Longbottom?" Ron asked the room, thus effectively terminating Ginny and Hermione's conversation.

Elsewhere in Malfoy Manor, Draco was pacing the floor, once again. He had done this particular activity many a sleepless night in which he would worry about his situation with Hermione.

Take his feelings, for example. He recognized lust, easily enough. But there were times when they went out somewhere when unknown feelings bubbled inside of him. He never could put a name to them, but he knew what they felt like. They felt warm, as if his heart was filled with something. Every time this happened, he felt confused. All his life he had been trained to contain his emotions, kill his compassion. He had needed to to bully others. It was what had led him to becoming a Death Eater.

Draco poured a shot of whiskey. Normally he didn't drink, but he felt as if he would drown without it at the moment. He swallowed the contents in one gulp and then, on impulse, he threw the glass into the fire roaring in front of him. Heavily breathing, he stared at the flames in horror. Something had to give before he totally went crazy.

Looking at the mantle to his parents' wedding photo, he suddenly knew what he had to do. It was perfect. After all, who was better to ask than Jerrica the Misguided? Draco knew of no others as adept as her at reading the lam and analyzing the tea leaves.

**.L.u.S.t.**

**We seem to be going around in circles with Jerrica, don't we? And yet, I can't help but sense that she has a lot more to do with this situation than just predicting a prophecy. **

**Now, before I reply to a few people, I have a question that I need you to answer. Do you feel that I am going at the right tempo for this story, or do I need to speed/slow things down? **

**To Everyone who commented about me and the hurricane: I am out of power, there is no school for the rest of this weekend. I had my first hot shower this evening at the troop where my dad works. It's extremely hot, but there is good news. I might have power sometime tomorrow. I know Simpson (the place that my school is located in) got power tonight. **

**Natyslacks: Oh, yes, something is brewing. **

**Silenthandmaiden: I'm not aware (figuratively, of course) that he does know that they caught on fire. We'll certainly find out his reaction to that (and a little bit more) in the next chapter. I think it's safe to say that we find out that he does not know that he loves her in this chapter, because those emotions he feels are foreign to him and so he cannot name them as such. Good question, I hope that this clears it up without giving too much away.**

**Hatusu: You don't think that's a nice touch, Jerrica thinking that Muggles try to pick her brain using satellites and neon blue bubblegum! I do. Yes, I do believe it's established that Jerrica is indeed a fraud. When Draco meets her (for the first time, I might add; you'll see), you'll see more into her persona and all that mess. I think you'll like the next chapter. I'll try to write it tonight and post it after this, since I'm so excited about it.**

**Le Noir de Adhara**

**P.S. The paragraph on top was the prophecy. If you have any questions about the information used, ask away! **


	14. Miscarried Plans

**Lustful Intentions**

By: _Le Noir de Adhara_

_- - - - - -_

**.L.u.S.t.**

Hauteur was the one word, if none of the others in the English language worked, to describe Draco Malfoy, Hermione decided one rainy day in November as she watched him saunter into the pub. The Leaky Cauldron had been chosen because it was ideally placed in front of Diagon Alley, but even so, Hermione wished they could have gone to a Muggle place. It seemed to put them on equal footing, something which Hermione desperately wished they were on.

During the two-and-a-half weeks in which Draco was away on "business" (or so he called it), she had done a lot of soul-searching and came to the conclusion that she was helplessly in love with Draco. Now actually wanting to be in love with him was another story.

Ginny was so concerned for her, and if she was being honest to herself, Hermione was concerned for her person too. It was destructive, in a way, to feel anything for him. But that was the way the world turned, and Hermione didn't feel the need to fight. Life was too short not to go along the path. Then again, her logical side screamed at her to forget the Malfoy heir and move far, far away from Britain; preferably to Pluto.

Hermione caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were narrowed and a stormy gray. Uh oh, run for cover because the Dragon was on a rampage!

"Who screwed you over?" asked Hermione when Draco was near enough to hear her.

Draco's look turned instantly from silent anger to active confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you look like someone who had their milked spilt is all. So, I ask again; who screwed you over?"

Draco stared at Hermione for moments before answering, "Work deal. You wouldn't understand. Hell, I don't even understand it yet." Which was the truth . . . sort of.

"Well, when you do understand it, my ears will be ready to listen." Hermione laughed softly, while Draco only slightly smiled. He had arrived feeling _talkative_ for a change (albeit a mystifying one), only to suddenly become laconic in her presence. It must have been Madame Jerrica's influence. Ever since his visit to her earlier in the morning, he'd been taking a long, hard look at all that was happening to him.

_She placed her hand upon his much paler one. She smiled knowingly, looking deep into his eyes. _

"_What is troubling you so?" she asked. Draco suddenly felt a sense of foreboding, but dismissed it as quickly as it came._

"_It's about the prophecy you predicted," he replied._

"_Ah, yes, I can handle all your questions. Come, look into my crystal ball."_

Draco shook the memory off. That one had no bearing on the situation at hand. All that mattered was getting his revenge on Hermione. Nothing else meant more to him.

He proceeded to start a conversation, momentarily forgetting all about what had happened.

**December First**

Hermione came out wiping sweat and grime for her forehead. She cautiously approached Ron.

"Could you owl Draco Malfoy for me? Tell him that I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight because I'm working late."

Ron nodded in response. He watched as Hermione started to walk back into the examination room. "Hey, Hermione?" he called to her before she walked through he threshold. "How's Ginny doing?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment, glanced at Harry's direction, and slightly shook her head. Ron drooped down. Things were not looking good. Hermione entered the other room, and Ron decided to do as she asked.

Paris, France

Jerrica was so pleased at the rate things were going. To be more specific, she was pleased at Draco and Hermione's relationship. She knew he was falling more and more deeply in love with her than anyone could imagine, and it was only a matter of time before he "decided" to exact his "revenge."

The most amazing thing about the situation was there never was a prophecy. Jerrica had always been fascinated at how the human mind could be manipulated, and this was one of her many experiments. Looking back over the span of just one decade, she had tricked many a couple that they were meant to be. Those marriages caused by her lies were still going strong.

Jerrica was excited; it was almost time for that grand finale. It would be like one never before seen. She could feel it!

Yes, Jerrica did have better things to do than match make. But that didn't mean she had to do them.

London, England

What felt like hours (but was really only minutes) later, the ordeal was done. Hermione did what she could to help Harry and Ginny, but once you suffered a miscarriage, there wasn't much to do or say. Draco stayed back in the shadows, not saying much to the Weasleys.

He noticed Hermione had a cold, distant, disbelieving look in her eyes. He watched her go through the motions and finally offer her condolences to Harry and Ginny. Only when he was sure that Hermione was close to the breaking point did Draco apparate him and Hermione back to her cottage.

He allowed her space to change into flannel pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. Afterwards, he pulled her to her backyard. Once he had gotten both of them comfortable on the swing, she cried.

Moments after, the tears ceased and Hermione was quiet. Draco lay under her rubbing her arm to try to cosset.

"I don't understand what went wrong."

The admission came out of nowhere, but Draco wasn't surprised.

"We were so careful. Ginny and Harry were careful. There isn't an explanation."

"Maybe there is," Draco replied after a fashion. "Maybe it was one of those things that you couldn't control."

"They're devastated."

"Well, Hermione, I'd consider them heartless if they weren't."

"I don't know what to say," Hermione's voice quivered.

"They understand what you mean. They know you care." Draco kissed the woman on her forehead. Hermione glanced up and watched him lean closer. She closed the gap between their lips. His hand slid up her body and curled into her hair as he deepened the kiss.

"We shouldn't do this, Hermione," Draco muttered as he ended the kiss.

"Because you have to work in the morning?"

"No, because you're hurt and grieving. It'll come, but not until you want me, and not just the physical comfort."

"But I do want you Draco."

Draco shook his head. "Wait. Get over this hurdle first. Besides, I haven't gotten a ring on you finger yet," he teased.

Hermione softly smiled. She got up reluctantly and stretched. Draco was slower to rise. Together, they both walked back into the house. Draco left a lingering kiss on Hermione's lips and Disapparated quickly. Hermione watched the spot Draco had just occupied for several seconds before she climbed into bed.

Meanwhile, Draco was far from sleep. He was at a crossroads. Should he carry out his plan, or forget he ever thought of it? He growled. "I can't do it Blaise!" On a whim, he picked up his grandmother's favorite vase (she had obtained it from some smelly thief off the side of the road for seven knuts; it was really worth a fortune) and chunked it at a mirror across from him, successfully breaking both.

Blaise watched the proceedings with indifference, "That's seven years' bad luck."

Draco sighed, raking a hand through his already disheveled hair. "It doesn't get any worse than this, does it? I think I'm pretty safe for now."

"I don't see why you shouldn't take your revenge. She's nothing but a mudblood anyway."

Draco ignored him, "What am I going to do?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Get a ring on her finger. Stay with her a few months; get her out of your system. Divorce her faster than you can say Quidditch."

"I can't do that either!"

"Oh, sure Draco, because you've been motivated by far more than lustful intentions from the very beginning."

Draco sighed. "You're right; what am I thinking? I should have ended this long ago. I'll do it soon."

Blaise inclined his head in understanding and then left the Floo network. Draco shook his head. Whatever else he told Blaise, he knew he wasn't going to be getting much sleep. To put it mildly, the mudblood had gotten too far under his skin, and Draco doubted she'd ever be fully extracted.

**.L.u.S.t.**

Well, guys, only a few more chapters left to go. In case you're wondering, Ginny became pregnant at the beginning-middle of August. I have a feeling I'll be going through and editing the earlier chapters before I post the last one. Anyway, the story should be done by the end of this week. Maddy: Here you go! Hope you have fun! P.S. What do you think?

Le Noir de Adhara


	15. I Come to You in Dreams

**Lustful Intentions**

By: _Le Noir de Adhara_

_- - - - - -_

**.L.u.S.t.**

"I don't believe in predicting the future," Hermione replied simply. Madam Jerrica had dropped in on the young healer's day off to have a nice "gossip" with her. They talked about mundane topics until finally; the older woman brought the subject of Divination to Hermione's attention.

"I think you'll find my methods are wonderful at projecting a prediction of the future, my dear. I do believe I could change your mind."

"I'm sorry, Madam, but past experience has taught me that fortune telling is just another excuse for ignorance. Why sit around trying to see the future, when you can actually live in the present and get to the future? You'll see what happens eventually; why rush the experience?"

"But that's the thing, isn't it? If you see what happens, you can prevent all the bad from coming true!"

Hermione chuckled, "But then we wouldn't grow as a race. We wouldn't make mistakes, and we certainly wouldn't learn from them!"

"Well, my dear," Madam Jerrica said politely, "if you ever wish to know, just take this and glance into it. It will tell you what you seek." The older woman handed Hermione an intricately designed snow globe. She pressed it into Hermione's reluctant hands and stood. "Now, I really must go dear. I only want what is best for you. And what is best for you resides in the answer."

"But-" Hermione began, but the woman just gave a sympathetic smile and disappeared with a soft Pop!

The clock on the wall chimed the beginning of a new hour, and still Hermione stood there staring that the now vacant spot. Upon recognizing the chime, Hermione looked down at the knickknack in her hands. There were three legs made of what seemed like the finest silver. Ivy carvings enhanced the delicate features. Eyes roving upwards, she studied the glass face. There weren't any scratches on its surface, yet it had to be hundreds of years old. It seemed a perfect spherical shape to Hermione's untrained eye. Inside the ball resided the most beautiful porcelain couple she had ever seen. The woman's dress was painted a pale pink which complemented her medium colored hair and fair features. The male's figure looked to be a blonde Adonis in miniature; pale blues accented his minute features. Hermione had never seen such craftsmanship before in her life.

She rotated the globe in her hands; the light seemed to splinter into many different colors and briefly, Hermione wondered if the glass was really diamond. There seemed to be a golden halo encircling the object. Suddenly aware that she was romanticizing the decorative object, she chuckled to herself and set it down on her coffee table. She was far too sensible and down-to-earth to believe that that object could possibly predict her future. It didn't matter how much she wanted to know what was going to happen to her and Draco, she wasn't going to break her own moral code.

Meanwhile, Draco was pacing his sitting room. He was out of his mind with worry over what he should do. He had sworn to get revenge on the girl who enchanted him when he was in his third year. He ha not expected to come to care for her.

His body exhausted, he flopped down into one of the Chintz armchairs. Draco knew not what he could do. The Ministry's Christmas Ball was coming up. To try and get rid of her now would damage his image, but to stay around her would damage his sanity.

Draco had only one solution. He had to go away on a business trip for a while. Yes, that was it. His secretary could have the necessary arrangements made in ten minutes should he ask her to do so. There was a business problem in Canada. Content to be getting work done, he flooed his secretary and dished out the orders. Within twenty minutes, he was over on the other side of the Atlantic.

The moon provided little light as Hermione climbed into bed. Within moments, she was in a light sleep. There was no one around to notice the soft glow from the snow globe.

_A little girl played in the sunlight on some coastal beach; her chocolate curls were unruly thanks to the humidity and sun. A sand castle lay in front of her, half finish with the look of having once been slightly trampled. Hermione looked about her. As far as she could see, they were on a private beach. Her attention diverted once again to the little girl. _

_She was chattering to herself about fairies and dragons and magic-guarded castles. Hermione smiled softly to herself. "Isn't that right Mummy?" Hermione looked up into the girl's eyes. They were a brilliant gray that stood out against her fair skin and dark hair. Hermione found herself just staring into them._

"_Now, Elena, what have I told you about bothering your mum in that way? She shouldn't be on the ground in her condition."_

"_Daddy, I was only telling my little sister about Hogwarts. She'll have to know all about it before she has to go there." Elena stared seriously at her father as if to dare him to try and contradict her._

_Hermione stared at Draco for moments before glancing down at herself. Her belly seemed to bulge to a massive size; she was at least eight months pregnant!_

_Startled, she looked back up into his face. He was staring at the little girl with an almost disbelieving look on his face. Suddenly, he started laughing. "How are you sure it'll be a little sister?" Draco winked at Hermione. _

"_Because, Daddy, I know these things."_

_Hermione smiled and raised her left hand to pat Elena's hair. She was a bit surprised to see the glint of gold and diamond on her ring finger (but not in the least bit shocked). "Well, we'll just have to wait and see," she heard herself responding. The little girl couldn't have been more than six, and she was the cutest thing Hermione had ever seen._

The gold in the room suddenly disappeared, and the snow globe simply vanished from its spot on the coffee table. In her bed, Hermione stirred, but didn't wake up. She just fell into a deeper sleep, not knowing what lay ahead of her.

**.L.u.S.t.**

**Life gets in the way, and so does myspace. Sorry this came out later than expected, but it wasn't right the umpteenth times I wrote it every time. I hope you enjoy this. There are maybe three chapters to five chapters left before the end. After that, I'll be editing to make it better before moving on to my next Dramione. Till next time!**

**Le Noir de Adhara**


End file.
